20.000 mil podmorskiej żeglugi/37
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:20.000 mil podmorskiej żeglugi Ławica lodowa. Nautilus płynął w dalszym ciągu niewzruszenie ku południowi, sunąc ze znakomitą szybkością po pięćdziesiątym południku. Czy chciał dosięgnąć bieguna? Nie przypuszczałem, wiedząc, że dotąd wszelkie usiłowania dotarcia do tego punktu globu były daremne. Zresztą pora była bardzo już spóźniona, albowiem 13-ty marca przy biegunie południowym jest tem samem, czem 13-ty września przy północnym. Zaczyna się wówczas okres porównania dnia z nocą. Dnia 14-go marca, pod 55° szerokości, spotkaliśmy pływające lodowce, niewielkie kawały do dwudziestu pięciu stóp mające w przecięciu, tworzące jakby skały, o które morze ze szmerem się ocierało. Nautilus płynął po powierzchni. Polujący już dawniej na morzach północnych Ned Land oswojony był z widokiem lodowych tych wysepek, ja i Conseil podziwialiśmy je po raz pierwszy dopiero. Daleko na widnokręgu południowym rozciągała się biała, błyszcząca wstęga. Wielorybnicy nazwali ją „iceblink” (migotanie lodu). Nigdy chmury, choćby najgrubsze, nie zdołają jej zaciemnić. Zwiastuje ona t. zw. przez Anglików „pack”, t. j. ławicę lodową. Wkrótce też spotkaliśmy większe kawały lodu, a blask ich zmieniał się odpowiednio do kaprysów atmosfery. Niektóre z tych mas wyglądały jakby żyłami zielonemi napuszczone, niby siarczanem miedzi (koperwas); inne zdawały się być ogromnemi ametystami, które światło przenika; te odbijały promienie dzienne na tysiącznych powierzchniach swych kryształów; tamte przybierały wszystkie odcienie i kolory wapieni, któreby starczyły na zbudowanie ogromnego miasta z marmuru. Im więcej posuwaliśmy się na południe, tem większe były rozmiary tych mas pływających, a one same coraz liczniejsze. Tysiące ptaków podbiegunowych, jak petrele północne, warcabnice, tak zwane od podobieństwa powierzchownego do pola gry w warcaby, i inne — wszystko to głuszyło nas swoim krzykiem. Niektóre brały nasz statek za ciało nieżywego wieloryba; siadały na nim i usiłowały dziobać dźwięczną jego powierzchnię. Kapitan często przesiadywał zewnątrz statku podczas tej żeglugi między lodami, pilnie przyglądając się nieznanym tym przestrzeniom. Spokojne jego wejrzenie zapalało się niekiedy, że na tych morzach podbiegunowych, wzbronionych niejako ludziom, on sam jest tylko panem, sam może przebiegać niedostępne innym przestrzenie. Być może, ale milczał zagłębiony w dumaniu, z którego tylko wyrywała go niekiedy potrzeba pokierowania osobiście statkiem pomiędzy lodami. A wybornie umiał unikać uderzenia o lodowiska czasem bardzo rozlegle, wysokości 70 do 80 metrów. Nieraz zdawało się, że już dalej posunąć się nie można, szczególniej od 60° stopnia szerokości. Ale kapitan tak troskliwie szukał przejścia, że zawsze znalazł jakąś ciasną szparę, w którą się śmiało zapuszczał, choć wiedział, że się ona za nim zamknie. Wiedziony biegłą ręką, Nautilus minął lodowiska różnego rodzaju i rozmaicie nazywane przez żeglarzy, stosownie do kształtu i wielkości: „ice-berg” to jest góry, „icefields” to jest lite i bezgraniczne napozór pola lodowe, „drift ice” czyli pływające lodowce, „packs” to jest pola połamane, nazywane „palchs”, gdy są okrągłe, a „streams”, gdy się składają z kawałków podłużnych. Temperatura powietrza dosyć była mroźna; termometr, wystawiony nazewnątrz, wskazywał dwa lub trzy stopnie poniżej zera. Aleśmy byli ciepło poubierani, w futra z fok lub niedźwiedzi morskich. Wnętrze Nautilusa, regularnie ogrzewane zapomocą elektrycznych przyrządów, pozwalało nam nie lękać się mocniejszego daleko mrozu. Zresztą mogliśmy się zapuścić w głębie morza, a tam temperaturę znaleźlibyśmy znośniejszą. Gdybyśmy byli przybyli o dwa miesiące wcześniej pod tę szerokość geograficzną, mielibyśmy ciągły dzień; ale o tej porze roku noc trwała już trzy do czterech godzin. Później zaś noc, trwająca sześć miesięcy, miała okryć cieniem te okolice podbiegunowe. Dnia 15-go marca minęliśmy wyspy Nowej Szetlandji i Orkady Południowe. Mówił mi kapitan, że w tych stronach i przy tych lądach istniało mnóstwo fok, ale że niepomierna chciwość wielorybników angielskich i amerykańskich, niszczących młode foki i samice, wytępiła te zwierzęta — i teraz milczenie zalega te strony, tak pełne dawniej życia. Nazajutrz, dnia 16-go marca, około ósmej z rana, Nautilus, płynąc ciągle po pięćdziesiątym piątym południku, przebył południowe koło podbiegunowe. Lody otaczały nas zewsząd i zamykały widnokrąg. Jednak kapitan Nemo wślizgiwał się z przejścia w przejście i posuwał się ciągle. — Ale dokąd on dąży? — pytałem. — Przed siebie — odpowiedział Conseil. — I wkońcu, gdy nie będzie mógł przedostać się dalej, stanie. — Nie ręczyłbym za to. Szczerze zaś mówiąc, wycieczka ta awanturnicza nie sprawiała mi zgoła przykrości. Trudno wyrazić mój zachwyt nad pięknością tych okolic nieznanych. Lodowce miewały wspaniałe kształty. Tu wyglądały, jak miasto wschodnie, z niezliczonemi meczetami i minaretami; tam znów jak miasto, rozwalone przez trzęsienie ziemi. Widoki te przedstawiały się oku to w różnych barwach promieni słonecznych, ukośnie padających, to w tumanach mgły szarej lub w huraganie śnieżystym. Ze wszech stron dawały się słyszeć potężne pękania, łoskot walących się gór lodowych, zmieniających charakter krajobrazu, jak w dioramie. Jeśli podczas tych łoskotów Nautilus był zanurzony, odgłosy ich dochodziły nas przerażające gwałtownością, a walenie się mas lodowych wzruszało wodę do znacznej bardzo głębokości. Wówczas Nautilus zataczał się lub kołysał wzdłuż, jak okręt, rzucony w wir żywiołów rozjuszonych. Niejednokrotnie, nie widząc żadnego już przejścia, myślałem, żeśmy stanowczo zamknięci zostali między lodami — ale instynkt kapitana umiał z najlżejszej nawet wskazówki wnioskować o nowem przejściu i znajdować je. Nigdy się nie zawiódł, śledząc strumyki niebieskawej wody, wijące się śród pól lodowych. To też pewny byłem, że nie po raz pierwszy zagląda do okolic bieguna południowego. Nadeszła jednak chwila, a stało się to tego samego dnia, że już niepodobna było dalej się posunąć. Nie była to jeszcze ławica, ale obszerne pola lodowe, które do siebie poprzymarzały. Ale i to nic zatrzymywało kapitana Nemo. Rzucał on swój statek na lody, jakby klin w kruchą masę, i rozcinał je przy przerażającym trzasku. Nautilus zdawał mi się wówczas taranem, jakiego niegdyś używano do rozbijania murów obronnych. Kawały lodów, wypierane gwałtownie wgórę, spadały wkoło nas pod postacią olbrzymiego gradu. Samą siłą rzutu statek otwierał sobie kanał i zapuszczał się w niego. Niekiedy, porwany sam swym rozmachem, wślizgiwał się na lód, druzgotał go swym ciężarem; albo jeśli się zakopał w lodowiska, kruszył je samem kołysaniem się od przodu do tyłu i szeroko je rozszczerbiał. W ciągu tych dni nawiedzał nas wicher porywisty, a mgły bywały tak gęste, że z jednego końca platformy nie było widać drugiego jej końca. Wiatr przerzucał się nagle z jednego kierunku w drugi. Śnieg spadający marzł w tak twarde warstwy, że trzeba je było rozbijać ostremi drągami. Gdy temperatura zewnętrzna dochodziła 5° poniżej zera, Nautilus obmarzał wokoło. Statek zwyczajny na nicby się tu nie przydał, bo zamarzłyby wszystkie bloki, liny i przyrządy zewnętrzne. Tylko statek bez żagli i poruszany przyrządem elektrycznym, nie potrzebując zatem palenia pod kotłem, mógł sobie tutaj poradzić. Barometr stał ciągle bardzo nisko; spadł nawet do 70° 5ʹ. Co do busoli, ta już nic pewnego nie wskazywała; igła jej ciągle sprzeczne przybierała kierunki w tej bliskości bieguna magnetycznego południowego, który bynajmniej nie leży na geograficznym biegunie południowym ziemi. Istotnie, według Hanstena, południowy biegun magnetyczny znajduje się prawie w punkcie skrzyżowania się 70° szerokości ze 130 długości; podług zaś obserwacji Duperreza — na punkcie skrzyżowania się 70° 30ʹ szerokości, a 135° długości. Żeby dojść prawdy, należałoby liczne robić spostrzeżenia na busolach, poumieszczanych w różnych miejscach statku, i wziąć średnią wyników obserwacji. Tymczasem opierano się na przybliżonem oszacowaniu drogi przepłyniętej; ale ta metoda nie może być dokładna przy kręceniu się ciągiem po skręcających wciąż zaułkach przejść, przedstawiających co chwila inne punkty obserwacyjne. Nakoniec, dnia 18-go marca, przypuściwszy ze dwadzieścia szturmów daremnych, Nautilus został stanowczo zatrzymany. Przed nim znajdowały się już nie lodowiska okrągłe lub podłużne, pola lodowe lub góry, ale tama lodowa bezgraniczna i nieruchoma, zbudowana z gór przymarzłych do siebie. — To ławica lodowa — rzekł Kanadyjczyk. Pojąłem, że dla Ned Landa i dla każdego żeglarza, który nas w tych miejscach poprzedził, była to zapora nieprzebyta. Słońce pokazało się jeszcze na krótki czas w południe; kapitan skorzystał z tego, żeby ocenić położenie astronomiczne miejsca, w którem się znajdował. Okazało się, że jesteśmy pod 51° 30ʹ długości, 67° 39ʹ szerokości południowej. Był to więc punkt bardzo wysunięty w stronę bieguna południowego. Ani widać było śladu morza i płynnej powierzchni. Przed nami ciągnęła się równina najeżona, napiętrzona blokami lodowemi bezładnie nagromadzonemi, tak zupełnie, jak to bywa na wielkich rzekach przed ich puszczeniem, tylko na daleko większą miarę. Tu i owdzie szczyty ostre lub pojedyncze iglice wznosiły się do dwudziestu stóp wysokości; tam znów szereg pagórków ostro zakończonych, obleczonych barwą szarą, odbijał w sobie, jak zwierciadło, kilka promieni słonecznych napół zatopionych we mgle. A nad tą pustynią zawisło milczenie, ledwie niekiedy przerwane odgłosem skrzydeł przelatującego samotnie petrela lodowego. Wszystko tu zamarzło — nawet dźwięk! Nautilus musiał się więc zatrzymać w swym biegu awanturniczym śród pól lodowych. — No! jeżeli teraz jeszcze kapitan Nemo posunie się dalej — rzekł Ned Land — będzie mistrzem. — A to dlaczego? — Bo nikt nie zdoła przebyć ławicy lodowej. Ten pański kapitan może bardzo wiele, ale, do tysiąca djabłów, przecież nie przezwycięży przyrody! A gdzie ona powie: stój! tam już trzeba stanąć, choćby się nie chciało! — To prawda. A jednak, jakżebym chciał wiedzieć, co jest za tą ławicą! Ten mur lodowy gniewa mnie niezmiernie. — Słusznie pan mówi — rzekł Conseil — mury zostały wynalezione dla drażnienia uczonych. Nigdzie nie powinno być murów. — Mniejsza o nie, boć przecie wiadomo, co jest za tą ławicą — wtrącił Kanadyjczyk. — Co mianowicie? — zapytałem. — Lód i ciągle lód — nic więcej. — Takie jest twoje zdanie, mości Nedzie; ale ja nie jestem tego pewny i dlatego chciałbym się tam dostać. — Niech się panu odechce, panie profesorze — rzekł Kanadyjczyk. — Już i tego niech panu będzie dosyć, żeś pan dotarł do ławicy; dalej pan nie pojedziesz, ani pański kapitan Nemo, ani jego Nautilus. I będzie musiał, chce czy nie chce, wrócić ku północy, to jest w stronę, gdzie są porządni ludzie. Niema co mówić, Ned Land miał słuszność. Dopóki okręty nie będą tak urządzone, żeby mogły pływać po lodach, będą się musiały zatrzymywać przy ławicy. To też i Nautilus, mimo wysileń środków potężnych, któremi rozporządzał, nie mógł rozbić lodów i zmuszony został do nieruchomości. Tak się dzieje zazwyczaj, że kto nie może iść naprzód, ten się wraca; ale tu inne było położenie. Wrócić było takiem samem niepodobieństwem, jak iść naprzód, bo przejścia zamknęły się za nami. I gdyby tylko przez czas krótki Nautilus stał nieruchomy, zamarzłby na dobre. Nawet mu się to zdarzyło około drugiej po południu; dokoła niego utworzył się lód niesłychanie prędko. Przyznaję, że postępowanie kapitana zdawało mi się co najmniej nierozsądne. Wyszedłem na platformę i znalazłem tam kapitana, rozglądającego się wokoło. — I cóż, panie profesorze — rzekł do mnie — co pan myślisz o tem wszystkiem. — Myślę, kapitanie, żeśmy uwięźli, że jesteśmy zamknięci przez lody. — Jakto zamknięci? — Tak, że nie możemy iść ani naprzód, ani wtył, ani w żadną stronę. To się nazywa, że jesteśmy zamknięci; tak przynajmniej się mówi w stronach, zamieszkanych przez ludzi. — A więc pan myślisz, profesorze, że Nautilus się nie wydobędzie? — Przynajmniej z wielką trudnością, bo pora roku już jest bardzo późna, żeby liczyć na puszczenie lodów. — Ah! panie profesorze — rzekł kapitan Nemo tonem ironicznym — więc pan zawsze będziesz ten sam! Wszędzie pan widzisz tylko zawody i przeszkody! A ja panu powiadam, że nietylko Nautilus się wydobędzie, ale popłynie jeszcze dalej. — Co, jeszcze dalej ku południowi? — zapytałem, patrząc w oczy kapitanowi. — Tak, panie, popłynie do bieguna. — Do bieguna! — zawołałem, nie mogąc powściągnąć ruchu niedowierzania. — Tak jest — odpowiedział z zimną krwią kapitan — do bieguna południowego, do tego punktu nieznanego, w którym się krzyżują południki kuli ziemskiej. Wiesz pan przecie, że Nautilus robi, co ja mu każę. Istotnie, wiedziałem o tem; wiedziałem, że ten człowiek śmiały jest aż do zuchwalstwa! Ale chcieć pokonać przeszkody, nagromadzone przy biegunie południowym, nieprzystępniejszym jeszcze, niż północny, do którego przecież dotąd nie zdołali dotrzeć najzdolniejsi żeglarze, było to przedsięwzięcie szalone, na jakie chyba tylko umysł warjata mógł się zdobyć. Więc wpadłem na myśl zapytania kapitana, czy już odkrył ten biegun, na którym jeszcze żaden śmiertelnik nie stanął? — Nie, panie profesorze — odpowiedział — odkryjemy go wspólnie. Co się innym nie powiodło, mnie się uda. Jeszczem nigdy mego Nautilusa nie posunął tak daleko na morza południowe; ale powiadam panu, że popłynie dalej. — Gotów jestem uwierzyć panu — odparłem tonem ironicznym — wierzę! Idżmyż naprzód, niema przeszkód dla nas. Skruszmy tę ławicę, wysadźmy ją w powietrze! A jeśli się będzie opierać, to przyczepmy Nautilusowi skrzydła, niech przeleci nad nią! — Nad nią, panie profesorze? — odpowiedział spokojnie kapitan — jeżeli nie nad nią, to pod nią! — Pod nią! — krzyknąłem. Jakby pod wpływem nagłego objawienia rozjaśnił mi się umysł; zrozumiałem odrazu myśl kapitana. Cudowne własności Nautilusa miały nam posłużyć i w tem przedsięwzięciu nadludzkiem. — Widzę, że zaczynamy się rozumieć, panie profesorze — rzekł, uśmiechając się, kapitan. — Pan nie przypuszczasz możności takiego przedsięwzięcia: ja mam pewność, że się powiedzie. Łatwe jest dla Nautilusa, co dla innego okrętu jest niepodobne. Jeśli przy biegunie jest ląd, statek mój zatrzyma się przy nim, ale jeśli tam jest morze wolne, to dotrze do samego bieguna. — Istotnie — rzekłem, porwany rozumowaniem kapitana — choć powierzchnia tego morza pokryta jest lodem, to jednak dolne jego warstwy są płynne. O ile się nie mylę, stosunek zagłębienia się tej ławicy do jej wysokości ma się, jak cztery do jednego. — Tak jest mniej więcej. Na jedną stopę wysokości góry lodowej ponad powierzchnią morza, trzy stopy znajdują się pod powierzchnią; a ponieważ te góry nie są wyższe ponad sto metrów, przeto nie zagłębiają się ponad trzysta. A cóż to jest dla Nautilusa zanurzyć się na trzysta metrów? — Bagatela, panie kapitanie. — Może nawet zanurzyć się do takiej głębokości, w której temperatura wód morskich wszędzie jest jednakowa; będziemy sobie żartowali z trzydziestu lub czterdziestu stopni zimna na powierzchni. — Tak jest, tak jest, kapitanie! — rzekłem, zapalając się. — Jedyną trudnością dla nas będzie zostawanie pud powierzchnią przez wiele dni, bez odnawiania powietrza. — Jeśli tylko o to idzie — odparłem — to przecież Nautilus ma obszerne zbiorniki, które, napełnione, dostarczą nam tyle tlenu, ile będziemy potrzebowali. — Dobrze pomyślane, panie profesorze — rzekł uśmiechający się ciągle kapitan. — Przedstawiam tylko panu wszystkie trudności, żebyś mnie pan o zuchwalstwo nie pomawiał. — Alboż pan widzisz jeszcze jakie trudności? — Jeszcze jedną. Być może, że na biegunie południowym istnieje morze całkiem zamarzłe; w takim razie nie będziemy mogli wydobyć się na powierzchnię. — Zapominasz pan, kapitanie, że Nautilus ma potężną ostrogę! Przecież będzie można puścić statek prostopadle ku lodowi i przebić go potężnem uderzeniem. — Ho. ho, profesorze! Co za pomysły masz pan dzisiaj! — Zresztą — dodałem, zapalając się coraz bardziej — czemużby na biegunie południowym morze nie miało być wolne od lodów, tak jak jest na północnym? Bieguny ziemi nie przypadają w tych samych punktach, co bieguny zimna, ani na półkuli północnej ani na południowej; należy zatem przypuszczać, że spotkamy albo ląd, albo morze wolne od lodów — przynajmniej dopóki się nie przekonamy, że jest inaczej. — I ja tak sądzę — rzekł kapitan. — Zwrócę panu tylko uwagę, że po tylu argumentach przeciwko mojemu projektowi, znajdujesz teraz tyle za nim. Miał słuszność, bo doszło do tego, żem go teraz przesadził w śmiałości; nie on mnie, ale ja jego namawiałem teraz do podróży do bieguna! Wyprzedzałem go, zostawiałem za sobą!... Takby się zdawało, ale tak nie było. Nie, mój szaleńcze! Kapitan Nemo wiedział lepiej niż ty, wszystko, co za projektem tym i przeciw niemu przemawiało. Bawił się tylko lotnością twej wyobraźni. Ale się już dłużej nie ociągał. Na dany znak przybył jego porucznik. Rozmówili się ze sobą krótko owym niezrozumiałym dla mnie językiem; i czy to, że porucznik już był uprzedzony o zamiarze kapitana, czy też mniemał, że zamiar ten jest całkiem wykonalny, dość, że nie zdziwił się wcale. Ale obojętność porucznika nie przewyższała zgoła obojętności Conseila, gdym powiedział zacnemu chłopcu, co zamierzamy. Rzekł tylko: „Jak się panu podoba” — nic więcej. Co do Ned Landa, gdym mu zakomunikował nasze przedsięwzięcie, wzruszył ramionami tak, jak jeszcze nie widziałem. — Lituję się nad tobą, panie profesorze, i nad twoim kapitanem! — zawołał. — Ależ dotrzemy do bieguna, mości Ned! — Być może, ale nie wrócimy stamtąd. I poszedł do swojej kajuty, by, jak mówił, w niczem się nie przyczynić do mającego nas spotkać nieszczęścia. Tymczasem rozpoczęły się przygotowania do spełnienia zuchwałego zamiaru. Potężne pompy Nautilusa tłoczyły do zbiorników powietrze i gromadziły je pod wysokiem ciśnieniem. Około czwartej kapitan oznajmił, że otwory na pokładzie zostaną zamknięte. Ostatni więc raz spojrzałem na ławicę lodową, którąśmy przebyć zamierzali. Atmosfera była jasna, czysta, zimno bardzo dojmujące — 12° poniżej zera: ale temperatura ta nie była zbyt dokuczliwa, bo wiatr się uspokoił. Z dziesięciu ludzi weszło na wierzch statku i rozbijali drągami lód, który się około niego utworzył; prędko się z tem załatwiono, bo lód nie był jeszcze gruby. Weszliśmy wszyscy do wnętrza. Zbiorniki wody napełniono, i Nautilus zaczął się zagłębiać. Zasiadłem w salonie z Conseilem. Patrzyliśmy przez odsłonięte okna w coraz niższe warstwy oceanu Atlantyckiego. Termometr się podnosił, wskazówka manometru zmieniała położenie. Na głębokości jakich trzystu metrów wpłynęliśmy, jak to przewidział kapitan, pod spodnią powierzchnię ławicy, zamarzłą falisto. Ale Nautilus zapuścił się jeszcze głębiej — do ośmiuset metrów. Temperatura wody, wynosząca na powierzchni 12° poniżej zera, tutaj o dwa stopnie była wyższa. Rozumie się, że wewnątrz statku było znacznie cieplej, dzięki przyrządom ogrzewającym. Obroty wszelkie statku odbywały się z nadzwyczajną dokładnością. — Zdaje się — rzekł Conseil — że dojedziemy do bieguna. — Jestem pewny tego — odpowiedziałem z głębokiem przekonaniem. Nautilus płynął wprost do bieguna po 52-im południku. Byliśmy pod 67° 30ʹ i 90, więc jeszcze dwadzieścia dwa i pół stopni należało przebyć, a zatem nieco więcej niż pięćset mil. Nautilus płynął z szybkością dwudziestu sześciu mil na godzinę, taką samą, z jaką biegnie pociąg kurjerski. Gdyby więc ją utrzymał, powinniśmy być u bieguna za czterdzieści godzin. Pewną część nocy ja i Conseil spędziliśmy z ciekawości przy szybach salonu. Morze błyszczało od elektrycznego światła naszej latarni, ale puste było najzupełniej. Ryby nie mieszkają w tej wodzie, zamkniętej lodami, przepływają tylko tamtędy z południowego oceanu Lodowatego na wolne morze przybiegunowe. Szybki nasz pęd dawał się odczuwać w dygotaniu długiego stalowego kadłuba naszego statku. Około drugiej po północy udałem się na spoczynek, Conseil zrobił to samo. W korytarzu nie spotkałem się z kapitanem; widocznie siedział w izdebce sternika. Nazajutrz, dnia 19-go marca, o piątej z rana znów byłem w salonie. Loch elektryczny wskazywał, że pęd Nautilusa był umiarkowany. Stalck wznosił się ku powierzchni, ale ostrożnie. Zbiorniki opróżniano bardzo wolno. Serce mi biło. Czy też wypłyniemy i odetchniemy powietrzem bieguna? Nie. Nautilus uderzył o spód ławicy a po głuchym tego uderzenia odgłosie można było wnosić, że lód niezmiernie jest gruby. Było to w głębokości tysiąca stóp, zatem nad nami istniała warstwa lodu grubości 2.000 stóp, z których około 1.000 stóp sterczało nad powierzchnią morza. Ławica zatem była w tem miejscu znacznie grubsza, niż tam, gdzieśmy się pod nią zapuścili. Niebardzo to było pocieszające. Niejednokrotnie dnia tego ponawiał Nautilus tę próbę, ale zawsze uderzał o pułap lodowy. Czasami płynęliśmy na głębokości 900 metrów, wobec czego mieliśmy nad sobą warstwę lodu grubości 1.200 metrów, z których około 300 wynurzało się z morza. Notowałem skrzętnie te rozmaite głębokości i otrzymałem w ten sposób profil dna ławicy. Wieczorem nie zaszła żadna zmiana w naszem położeniu. Wprawdzie głębokość wynosiła już tylko od 400 do 500 metrów, jakże jednak gruba warstwa lodu dzieliła nas jeszcze od powierzchni oceanu! Była wówczas godzina ósma. Od czterech godzin powietrze powinno być odmienione w Nautilusie, według zwyczaju przyjętego. Niebardzo jednak jeszcze ciężko było oddychać, choć kapitan nie użył dotąd zapasów powietrza. Źle spałem w nocy. Obawa i nadzieja wzruszały mnie naprzemian. Około trzeciej z rana spostrzegłem, że spodnia powierzchnia ławicy znajduje się już tylko na głębokości 50 metrów. Zaledwie 150 stóp dzieliło nas od powierzchni morza. Góry lodowe zamieniały się w pole lodowe, w równinę. Od tej chwili nie odrywałem wzroku od manometru. Płynęliśmy w głębokości coraz mniejszej, pod błyszczącą od światła naszej latarni spodnią powierzchnią lodu. Co mila, grubość ławicy zmniejszała się ukośnie wgórę. Nareszcie o szóstej z rana, w pamiętnym dla mnie zawsze dniu 19-go marca, otworzyły się drzwi salonu i wszedł kapitan Nemo. — Wolne morze! — zawołał.